


Daddy Issue（大纲文）

by wyeth0206



Series: 番外（《Daddy Issue》） [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206





	Daddy Issue（大纲文）

现代背景，康纳是个高中生，母亲在一年前过世，本来以为无依无靠的他忽然被海尔森接回了家，才得知自己亲爹是个典型的人生赢家。因为这么多年的隔阂，反应在愚蠢荷尔蒙过剩的高中生身上，就是对着海参唱反调，背着他后却各种迷恋，但海尔森不清楚这个有点陌生儿子的想法，除了给他很多很多钱就更多纵容他随便发展。

康纳自己也不清楚有自己为什么要这样矛盾，可能就是因为小时候别人总是说他是个没爸爸的孩子，他就心底其实蛮怨恨的，在母亲去世后，他更觉得孤单，所以当海参接纳他后，他总担惊受怕，害怕海参再次抛弃他。具体反映他会渴望和海参的亲密关系，参与到他的生活中，缺乏安全感，希望得到夸奖，特别容易吃醋。在发现海尔森有固定的女性伴侣时，有被背叛的感觉，故意在社交平台发布自己放浪的照片之类的（找一夜情？）很多人在下面评论，全是挑逗超到超出他想象的话，慌忙的时候被海参发现，（他正好准备关心下最近不对劲的儿子）不过海尔森什么都没说，只是看了他就走了。第二天，他的社交账号所有的照片都被清除了。对海参而言，这只是个小问题，他暂时还没把狼崽子放在眼里。

后来康纳对他的好感变质了，演化成晚上做春梦，一整晚的那种。越来越不敢面对海参，就各种借口参加户外活动啊party 啊之类的。海参以为他交女盆友了，还让他有机会带回来一起吃饭什么的。康康很生气，但又不知道怎么办。这时候损友表示：检验自己是不是弯了的方法就是去约会一次。但是海参（你知道）是个忙碌的人生赢家，最多把儿子当成消遣偶尔逗弄一下就去忙自己的（圣殿骑士扩张）事业了。康纳就拼命想吸引他注意，海参就偏偏总是用“纵容”来回应，让孩子特别受挫（请注意，这是当家长的典型错误示范！）伴随着对海参性幻想的越来越多，他就觉得自己可能真的有弯掉的危险，然后就喜闻乐见的去了pub，还真遇到一个（年长，成熟，睿智，风趣，权势）男人。（从中也能看出康纳的倾向性）对方约他一起出去兜风，在某个安静的地方试图亲密。康纳拒绝，对方虽然有点失望，但指出康纳的心底其实迫切希望有一个人能让他顺从，存在一种对不平等的依附关系的渴望，说白了就是康纳在心底是十分想要讨好父亲，渴望被他支配或者占有。不过这个一夜情伙伴也没强迫他，就载他回家啦，他直接把康纳送回家，门口就是一大群人，海参赫然在列，老父亲没想到儿砸从交女朋友变成被有钱大叔包养，而这个大叔还是他下属兼合伙人鳕鱼。

于是鳕鱼被邀请一起开趴，康纳因为太过尴尬跑回房间去了。鳕鱼就和海参谈了谈这件事，不过没有讲他们在哪里遇到的，故意暗示了康康可能的性倾向，海参表面淡定，后面捏碎了杯子。鳕鱼就各种：人家只是个宝宝，你要多关心巴拉巴拉，海参烦不胜烦，吐露其实他很关心康纳，但不知道为什么他每做一件事，康纳就离他更远。心理医生鳕鱼上线：不如让我跟他谈谈。或许只是害怕他的性倾向被你发现？海参居然同意了。

鳕鱼一进房间就遭受康纳枕头攻击，他直白的揭穿康纳的伊拉克特拉情结，也就是恋父。康纳被说中各种惊慌失措。奸诈鳕鱼上线：我们可以继续之前没完成的，这样你就能知道自己是不是只是喜欢男人而不是某个特定的人。然后就哄着还在发呆的康康滚到床上去了。在青涩的大男孩自己的床上压住他，小鳕鱼可精神了，这个房间里全是康纳的味道，墙上还挂着球星的海报，床也是可爱的单人床，衣架上还挂着男孩的连帽衫，在这么个纯真的房间里，鳕鱼觉得自己要被钉上道德的十字架了，请来个人阻止他吧~~~~~心里这么想，嘴巴上还在说着各种下流话，小鳕鱼隔着人家宽松的运动裤顶的可来劲儿了。不过就在鳕鱼亲他前，手机响起，海参在电话里表示公司忽然有事要离开之类的，鳕鱼就从后面抱着他各种吃豆腐。最后，海参停了停，语气冷了好几度：让他听电话！（妈的这混蛋差点忘了他！鳕鱼和他在电话里嘀嘀咕咕好一会儿，就挂了电话，颇为不快的抱怨：老板就是老板，我要走了别想我之内的，康纳看着潇洒离开不带走一片云彩的狗男人，完全就懵逼了好嘛（成人世界太可怕了！）他再也不能直视那张球星海报了好嘛，晚上他在客厅沙发上睡着的。至于为什么第二天醒来在海参的大床上以及海参没去上班还睡得很熟，就是个谜了。但这足够康纳之后做个双人床的春梦了。

之后康纳发现，海参特意请了假，通过各种明示暗示，他意识到，海参是为了在家里陪他过生日，距离成人只差一步。康纳的生日愿望就是希望海参永远不离开他，海参就说，这怎么可能呢，他迟早会离开这里，独自成家的。康纳就终于没忍住，亲了他，还沾着蛋糕的味道，海参问他知道自己在做什么什么吗？康纳就说，之前和鳕鱼的一番话让他明白，只有海参，只有他才行，别人都不行。没有抓住重点的海参：你说他做了什么？总之，海参当然要拒绝了，谁会同意啊，他们毕竟是父子，海参混沌的人生观暂时还没有想过这件事。但是康纳闻起来好香，他整个人钻进自己怀里，男孩的身体非常温暖，和他抱过的所有人都不一样。但他不得不承认只对康纳会心软，所以在康纳用红眼睛说，给我讲个睡前故事好吗，睡一觉后，我就会彻底忘记这件事，他就同意了。坐在床边，康纳用小鹿一样的眼睛看着他，他讲着讲着，觉得口干舌燥，不知道是温度太高了还是怎么样，松了松衣领，康纳却忽然打断他说起了鳕鱼之前做过的事，非常的绘声绘色。海参手里的书什么时候掉了自己都忘了，毕竟对于下半身思考的男人来说他能清晰的在脑海里构思那个场面。青涩到极点的男孩被动的在陌生（算是吧）的男人身下展开身体，想拒绝又屈服于欲望，生涩又富有挑逗，而且这种第三者围观的感觉太刺激了。他觉得有点嫉妒，又犹豫。直到康纳抚摸着自己忽然哭着叫：爸爸别这样之类的。理智这种东东就忽然消失了。然后就，喜闻乐见。

happy ending  
（脑洞说完了好爽~~~~~以及为什么这个脑洞这么具体啊根本就跟写了一遍一样啊累死了好吗）


End file.
